Session 55.2 Looting Sidetrip continued
(1:52:31 PM) The topic for #exalted_pst is: Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched (1:52:32 PM) mode (+o Lian) by ChanServ (1:52:34 PM) abirkin2: *kicks public WiFi in the teeth, then looks for Lian (1:52:37 PM) Lian: back (1:52:41 PM) abirkin2: ah, there ye be (1:53:04 PM) abirkin2: can I grab a mind hand specialty, Lian? (1:58:28 PM) You are now known as Lianst (1:58:30 PM) Lianst: go for it (1:59:45 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (1:59:56 PM) Myrah: I'll poke at stuff later and see how much ZP that shit frees up (2:08:02 PM) Lianst: ok so what do you want to try? (2:08:34 PM) Priceless: last session, I suggested we at least scope out the wailing spirits one. (2:08:41 PM) Myrah: I'm game for that (2:09:12 PM) Lianst: Nights Avenger Lunge.. Take that Myrah (2:09:56 PM) Priceless: she can't (2:09:59 PM) Priceless: it's Dawn only (2:11:39 PM) Lianst: ...that's not what the Danw keyword means (2:12:25 PM) Priceless: wait, oh (2:12:27 PM) Priceless: k (2:12:33 PM) Myrah: Dawn keyword means Dawns get it in-type no matter whether it's favored or not (2:13:01 PM) Lianst: but no I meant it was more the anti wing thing charm (2:13:45 PM) Myrah: Yeah. then you find yourself falling :0 (2:13:48 PM) Myrah: :) (2:13:57 PM) Priceless: myrah, change nick (2:14:17 PM) Lianst: Jg, Grapple, Ride the wing thing (2:16:15 PM) Myrah: Heeeee! (2:16:31 PM) Myrah: RIDE WINGTHING! *myrah powerdives straight at the rocks. (2:16:48 PM) ***Priceless builds hatewheel (2:18:08 PM) Priceless: but, myrah, ready? (2:18:39 PM) Myrah: yarr (2:19:01 PM) Priceless: shall we go to a different tomb, or are you with me on this one? (2:19:14 PM) Myrah: Black Mirror shintai for the win' (2:19:46 PM) Lianst: though Lunar errata might just be much much better (2:22:12 PM) Myrah: Here's hoping (2:22:53 PM) Priceless: indeed, but shall we start? (2:23:36 PM) Lianst: Holden said Lunars are getting more Favoured attributes (2:23:51 PM) Myrah: oh? (2:25:16 PM) Lianst: afew new tricks is nice... being able to choose half your splats attributes as favored is much nicer (2:25:30 PM) Myrah: agreed (2:25:39 PM) Myrah: it'll give mags more wiggle room as well (2:28:26 PM) ***Priceless twiddles her thumbs (2:28:39 PM) Lianst: so which did you want? (2:28:52 PM) Myrah: I think we'll go with the spectres one (2:35:12 PM) Lianst: ok change nick (2:35:21 PM) Myrah is now known as Danizelle (2:35:38 PM) Priceless: it WOULD admittedly be WIERD for priceless and myrah to travel together (2:36:05 PM) Lianst: hm? (2:36:46 PM) Priceless: nothing, just an amusing thought (2:36:51 PM) Priceless: let us be off! (2:37:29 PM) Danizelle: Amusing my ass, that'd be open combat on the nexus city streets (2:39:49 PM) Priceless: so we travel to the spectre tomb, likely, these aren't normal specters or they'd be all banished by a pesky sorceror or necromancer by now (2:42:56 PM) Lianst: and Holden crushes my dreams of essence six jean punching away Malfeas.. (2:43:39 PM) Priceless: lianst, what do we see? (2:43:40 PM) Danizelle: hmmmm? (2:46:07 PM) Danizelle: we'll scout the area (2:48:50 PM) Lianst: you see the spectres and an ugly grey stone (2:49:24 PM) Priceless: I look at the stone with essence sight (2:52:03 PM) Lianst: (Scientists have proven we are just in a PSV) (2:53:58 PM) ***Danizelle moves along the perimeter, studying the geomancy to determine just how the tomb might thwart a lawgiver. (2:55:28 PM) Lianst: emerald there is an odd twist in the essence.. almost like writings.... and you start to feel compelled to run into the ghosts.. they are your friends they won't hurt you you don't need to do anything.. just let them hug you....(3 wp umi) (2:56:08 PM) Priceless: grrr... I pay. (2:56:46 PM) Lianst: (do you have Cecelynes perfect social/shapind efense?) (2:57:05 PM) Lianst: (wait nope you do not) (2:57:11 PM) Priceless: (not yet, lemme check the pre-reqs (2:58:10 PM) Danizelle: Lian, does Danzi find anything with essence Sight? (2:58:32 PM) Danizelle: studying the manse's geomancy before moving closer? (2:58:46 PM) Lianst: How far away are you starting? (2:59:26 PM) Danizelle: on the outskirts and circling, getting a feel for the place before moving in, also studying the spectres to determine how they're bound (3:00:10 PM) Lianst: so she's reading the tomb directly like Emerald but in a different aspect? (3:01:11 PM) Danizelle: yes. She's not looking at the entrance she's looking at the tomb and analyzing how the tomb might thwart say... Desus. And what level is it? (3:01:26 PM) Danizelle: not looking for an entrance I should say (3:02:28 PM) Priceless: Lian, I'll say I snagged Untouchable Infinitude and Counter Pronouncement, is that alright? (3:02:39 PM) Lianst: (not mid game) (3:02:45 PM) Priceless: k (3:03:02 PM) Priceless: well, will wait then, may need the spare essence to... hmmm (3:04:34 PM) Lianst: Danzi finds more runes hidden but to essence sight..she starts to feel longing for her husband.. all the good times they had... he wasn't so bad.. really. Didn't she enjoy it (2 wp umi attempto build possitive intimacy Kejacks) (3:06:52 PM) ***Danizelle stares at the runes, and then sivers and forces herself to remember why she fled the bastard... the beatings, the drinking, and images of Desus' abuses of his own wife bolstering her resolve as she passes a silent "fuck you" to the tomb. (3:07:21 PM) Lianst: (if its not obvious this is the Twilight Trap) (3:07:26 PM) ***Priceless frowns, counting the specters with normal sight (3:07:39 PM) Lianst: there look to be about 20 (3:07:55 PM) ***Danizelle goes back to studying how the ghosts were bound, careful of subtle traps such as that in the future, being mindful that for some reason this tomb sought to entrap. (3:09:22 PM) Danizelle: "Alright Emerald this thing's set up to draw in essence sight wielders." (3:09:53 PM) Priceless: "Clearly. Thing tried to fuck my damn mind." she remarked harshly of it. (3:09:54 PM) ***Danizelle kills the essence sight (3:10:35 PM) Danizelle: "I might have to leave you out here. I can't do this with you, unless you have a means of being undetected. (3:11:38 PM) Priceless: "Think we could lure the specters off one after another?" (3:12:53 PM) Priceless: "If we could, there's a fair chance I could take them out." she mused (3:13:35 PM) Danizelle: "Nah. the manse is keyed to defend against the living (3:14:34 PM) Priceless: She paused, thinking, "do we have another dematerialized demon around?" she asked (3:15:06 PM) Danizelle: "let's move to a better position, shall we?" She chuckles. If you want to slip past the guardians of a location, become a guardian." (3:15:41 PM) ***Priceless frowned, but would follow Danizelle. (3:16:32 PM) Danizelle: "Can you make yourself a creature of death, and semi-incorporeal in some way? That might get us through. (3:17:08 PM) Priceless: "I can make myself fully incorporeal." she stated. (3:17:38 PM) Danizelle: "Can you make yourself look like a ghost? and become a creature of Death?" (3:17:56 PM) Danizelle: ((creature of death is a mutation, like CoD)) (3:18:05 PM) Priceless: "I... may have an idea..." she stated, thinking (3:18:52 PM) Priceless: (Lianst, could I pull this off with either granting myself a mutation, OR could I pull it off by stunting Loom Snarling Deception?) (3:19:09 PM) Priceless: (in conjunction with my natually immaterial state, of course) (3:19:36 PM) Lianst: (If you had eldrich secret mastery you could.) (3:20:21 PM) Priceless: (hmmm) (3:21:29 PM) Priceless: (can I take it? I snagged loom snarling through the fact that the ED lets basically all their servants learn it, since it's kinda needed by all of 'em) (3:21:52 PM) Lianst: (No buying charms midstream) (3:22:08 PM) Priceless: (sheisse) (3:22:43 PM) Priceless: (I assume no granting 'creature of death' to myself as a mutation as well?) (3:23:36 PM) Lianst: (I think that's outside her perview) (3:24:08 PM) Danizelle: (not outside mine though) (3:24:14 PM) Priceless: (thought so) "Had I more time, I could pull it off, but as it is, the best I could do was hope being wholly immaterial would cut it." she stated (3:25:44 PM) ***Danizelle looks at Emerald in her pocket. "Mind if I take this one?" (3:26:31 PM) Priceless: (I was running on the assumption I'd fixed the size issue for the moment, but...) "Very well." (3:27:04 PM) Danizelle: "Do not allow yourself to be seen, Period until I'm ready." (3:27:24 PM) Priceless: "Do you wish me to be material or not?" she inquired (3:27:52 PM) Danizelle: ((are the spectres materialized?)) (3:28:56 PM) Lianst: (its a minishadowlands around it) (3:31:38 PM) Priceless: (do shadowlands make demons and or gods materialize and or visible, or does it only apply to ghosts?) (3:31:39 PM) ***Danizelle moves forward, watching one of the spectres at the opposite end of the area, dissolving flesh and materiel until it's completely replaced by solid ephermera as she completes the transformation while crossing into the miniature shadowland, Emerald hidden in her clothing. (3:35:54 PM) ***Danizelle walks towards the mans, watching to see if any of the spectres notes her, sneering (3:36:53 PM) Lianst: (roll 4d10 Danzi) (3:37:04 PM) Danizelle: `roll 4d10 (3:37:04 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 4d10: 7 5 9 10 (3:37:53 PM) Lianst: The pocket emerald is successfully hidden from the other spectres (3:38:03 PM) Danizelle: rockin' (3:40:01 PM) Lianst: you make it to the large grey slab (3:41:30 PM) ***Danizelle studies the slab, looking around the area, knowing she's not going to find the entrance, but making a guess based on the layout where the tomb might be. (3:43:12 PM) Lianst: there's really only two ways to find out,send something immaterial inside.. which should get the notice of the spectres or look essence sight.. which is a trap (3:44:28 PM) Danizelle: is it night? (3:44:42 PM) Lianst: yes (3:44:53 PM) Danizelle: means they're solid. (3:45:09 PM) Lianst: ghosts have the capcity to make themselves dematerial (3:45:51 PM) Danizelle: Can I mimic that immateriel abomination in oadenol's? (3:46:01 PM) Priceless: and I can fight them on the immaterial plane. (3:46:29 PM) Lianst: (wits+occult) (3:46:45 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (3:46:45 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 1 4 2 5 10 10 10 3 4 7 8 2 4 2 1 5 (3:46:57 PM) Danizelle: (8 successes) (3:51:52 PM) Danizelle: "Ok I think this one's doable. you willing to wait outside while I loot the place?" She speaks quietly to the Malefactor. (3:54:12 PM) Priceless: (Wait, can't she get me through if we're both immaterial? (3:54:45 PM) Danizelle: "Wait, nevermind. She stares at one of the spectres, that is either shifting in or out of view. "Dematerialize... Now." she says as she steals it's power and forces herself to become dematerialized as well. (3:55:11 PM) Priceless: She does so, at 0 motes (3:55:27 PM) Danizelle: We go in! (3:57:13 PM) Lianst: and Emerald finds herself in one of the largest pieces of Yassal crystal out there....danzi sees that and 3 sorcery cords in the tomb along with a mumfied corpse of undtermined sex (3:57:49 PM) Danizelle: "Cute." She looks around for otehr ghosts. (3:58:05 PM) Priceless: Can Danizelle hear me? (3:58:07 PM) Lianst: none seem to be inside right now (3:58:38 PM) ***Danizelle looks for the hearthstone. (3:58:54 PM) Priceless: "Danizelle?" (3:59:12 PM) Lianst: there's a small crystal on the body (3:59:25 PM) Lianst: Danzi sees Priceless making mouth movement (3:59:32 PM) ***Danizelle looks around with a quick flash of essence sight to determine if it's safe to materialize (3:59:57 PM) Priceless: I assume my mind hand cannot reach beyond the confines of the crystal, Lianst? (4:00:11 PM) Lianst: Right (4:00:14 PM) Danizelle: Nope. I'll be letting you out shortly (4:00:32 PM) Lianst: Its metaphysically big.. but it takes the form of an ornate bottle (4:00:39 PM) Priceless: is there anyone or anything else in the crystal as well? (4:00:47 PM) Danizelle: (HAHAHAHAHAHA!) (4:01:06 PM) Lianst: a bunch of first circle Demons (4:01:12 PM) Priceless: (Note to self, bury Lianst in bridesmaid's dress.) (4:01:50 PM) Danizelle: Is there a trap on the hearthstone? or is the whole place dedicated to killing anyone it detects as living? (4:02:13 PM) Lianst: (wits+occult Ebon Dragon applicable (4:02:22 PM) Priceless: I point at one that seems reasonably smart. "You. give me a report on how long you have all been in here, and any bindings I should know of." (4:02:33 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (4:02:33 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 1 8 5 7 6 6 5 2 4 10 3 3 3 3 9 5 (4:02:41 PM) Danizelle: (5 successes) (4:03:19 PM) Lianst: Enerakd gets a long list she can basically piece together this place has had a solar try to use demons to sneak in since the usurpation.. they all get trapped (4:03:50 PM) Lianst: there's a good 100 or so of them of just about any reasonable type (4:04:04 PM) ***Danizelle carefully rematerializes (4:04:30 PM) Priceless: I ask if they know of any traps in the room the crystal is in. (4:05:49 PM) Lianst: they give a long list of stuff, things that make you go crazy, things that explode.. nothing that bothers ghosts though (4:06:31 PM) Priceless: I try to get Danizelle's attention (4:07:21 PM) ***Danizelle looks at the bottle and nods. (4:07:58 PM) Priceless: I use a manifested mind hand to write out and tell Danizelle the list (4:08:52 PM) ***Danizelle begins attuning the manse after nodding to priceless, setting the bottle, with her in it in her jacket. (4:13:00 PM) ***Danizelle puts the sorcery chords in her pockets, takes the hearthstone, and Ceack cells out of the tomb, taking everything with her after recovering essence, letting Emerald out the instant they're outside the manse (4:13:11 PM) Danizelle: (area of effect of the manse) (4:14:40 PM) ***Danizelle shakes Priceless outta the bottle. (4:15:25 PM) Danizelle: "Sorry it took so long. There was a bunch of things that would have gone off if you hadn't gotten put into the bottle, most of it again mass-destructive." (4:15:33 PM) Priceless: "You will say nothing of this." (4:15:48 PM) Priceless: She stated with a frown (4:16:06 PM) ***Danizelle chuckles. "Don't worry Priceless. I'll leave it be." (4:16:30 PM) Danizelle: "Which is the next one?" (4:17:19 PM) ***Danizelle presses a stone into the flesh of her shoulder, holding it temporarily till more permanent arrangements can be made. (4:17:33 PM) Danizelle: "I believe the next one's yours to claim" (4:17:54 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm..." (4:18:39 PM) Lianst: (roll 1d10) (4:18:52 PM) Priceless: `roll 1d10 (4:18:52 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 1d10: 6 (4:19:19 PM) Lianst: k (4:19:30 PM) Priceless: "We should avoid the fire one for now, not only is it used by the city, it may be harder to get around." (4:19:55 PM) Danizelle: "Don't touch the cords I picked up. Unless you're in the mood to die horrifically. I have to disarm them later." (4:20:16 PM) Danizelle: "Fair enough, if the fire one's too public then we can leave it alone." (4:20:48 PM) Lianst: (you two probably won't die... everyone in Nexus might) (4:21:08 PM) Priceless: "Actually, let's head to the tomb of Night." she told Danizelle, "I want to see what you can see." (4:21:17 PM) Danizelle: (I'm not going to tempt Emerald with MAD power. BRB) (4:21:33 PM) Danizelle: "Which is the tomb of night?" (4:21:36 PM) Lianst: (she gets upity you stuff her in your bottle) (4:21:47 PM) Danizelle: Oh! Darkness! (4:21:52 PM) ***Danizelle laughs! (4:21:59 PM) Danizelle: "Let's go dearie" (4:22:05 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (4:22:10 PM) Priceless: "Plus, if anyone can escape it, you can," she pointed out (4:22:49 PM) Lianst: so anything before going in? (4:23:16 PM) Priceless: well, first, we're going to see if Danizelle can SEE into the shroud of darkness around it (4:24:59 PM) Lianst: so not essence sighting it first? (4:25:21 PM) Priceless: if Danizelle can't see into it, doubt essence sight will (4:26:02 PM) Lianst: just asking if you are doing anything outside (4:26:55 PM) Priceless: not yet (4:27:08 PM) Danizelle: No, we're trying to keep a low profile (4:27:15 PM) Lianst: so just going in? (4:27:30 PM) Priceless: also, will be changing physical location at 5 (4:27:45 PM) Danizelle: I'm gonna have a look, since witness to Darkness lets me pretty much ignore the shroud of black. (4:28:31 PM) Danizelle: even sorcerous darkness fails (4:28:34 PM) Danizelle: :) (4:29:07 PM) Lianst: Just normal looking? (4:29:17 PM) Danizelle: at first (4:29:24 PM) Danizelle: then essence sight (4:30:51 PM) Lianst: it looks much larger on the inside than out, that there's something in the distance inside (4:30:58 PM) Lianst: essence sight.. it looks Ebon Dragonny (4:31:21 PM) Danizelle: Is it demonic? and what essence does it have? (4:31:54 PM) Lianst: the manse is aspected towards the Ebon Dragon.. sort of.. part of him? (int+occult.. ebon dragon is applicable) (4:32:19 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (4:32:19 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 8 2 10 5 1 1 10 2 3 7 5 7 9 2 1 5 (4:32:28 PM) Danizelle: 8 successes (4:35:05 PM) Danizelle: "Erembour aspected thing inside. Might be a second circle, or a lesser demon" (4:36:09 PM) Danizelle: "Hate to say this Emerald, you're likely not to do well in here. If you're willing, I'll take this one and give you the Ice manse or the skull tower. whichever you choose." (4:36:34 PM) Priceless: "I believe I will wait for the ice manse." (4:37:26 PM) Danizelle: "The tomb is aspected to Erembour, there's a gate, and something guarding it (4:40:26 PM) Danizelle: "Would you prefer to wait outside? or come in with me? (4:40:39 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (4:40:39 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 9 3 2 10 5 6 3 9 4 9 8 3 4 5 6 5 (4:41:00 PM) Priceless: "I will wait." (4:41:39 PM) Danizelle: "Clever, clever. Very well. I'm going to need to be able to dance to Erembour's song to do this." (4:44:18 PM) ***Danizelle sets Emerald down out of view then goes back to the manse perimeter, simply stepping into the darkness and dropping her disguise, beginning a slithering, serpentine dance to the malfean rhtythm, working to deny the call of Erembour even as she scans the area for the manse. (4:44:38 PM) Lianst: stamina+reistence (4:47:59 PM) Danizelle: (buying a success) (4:48:04 PM) Danizelle: `roll 4d10 (4:48:04 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 4d10: 1 7 5 3 (4:48:10 PM) Danizelle: 2 successes. (4:48:43 PM) Danizelle: was also using essence sight (4:51:35 PM) Priceless: be back, hopefully within an hour (4:51:41 PM) Lianst: as she moves in she begins to hear a song quite common in the darkests depths of malfeas, as she listens.. she finds herself not slithering.....but hopping? on legs.... she finds herself an odd giant furry rat thing? mouse thing.. with a pouch? (4:51:42 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (4:51:42 PM) Danizelle: ((kk) (4:52:00 PM) Danizelle: ((you and your australian megafauna)) (4:52:15 PM) Lianst: (you almost got Holdenfied) (4:52:25 PM) Lianst: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_nocturnal_animals (4:52:25 PM) Danizelle: ((hehehehe)) (4:52:47 PM) ***Danizelle snarls and sighs, looking around, trying to maneuver around and find what she's looking for. (4:55:34 PM) Lianst: there's a perch in the center.. she might be able to make to.. of course if she doesn't she has to walk all the way back from Malfeas (4:55:59 PM) ***Danizelle focuses her essence on her favorite cytherian charm and gerows more human in defiance of Erembour's call, reverting to the form of her birth, walking on human legs. (4:56:45 PM) Lianst: (Stamina+resistence) (4:58:57 PM) ***Danizelle focuses, and alters her sight and grows black-feathered wings to match the shadows, and takes flight, heading directly up to the perch. (5:00:06 PM) Danizelle: (Screw gravity, screw gravity in the ear)) (5:00:33 PM) Lianst: as she gets close she notices the perch proper is dematerial (5:01:31 PM) ***Danizelle looks at it with disgust for a moment, then concentrates on her stolen charm, dematerializing once more before landing. (5:01:57 PM) Lianst: the manse proper has a gem of night in it (5:02:06 PM) Danizelle: Attuning. (5:02:35 PM) Danizelle: where's the gem of night (5:02:39 PM) Danizelle: listed? (5:02:50 PM) Lianst: Odeneals (5:03:05 PM) Danizelle: word search fail. what manse aspect? (5:03:15 PM) Lianst: its normally abyssal (5:03:26 PM) Danizelle: Gem of the Night Sky? (5:03:31 PM) Lianst: YES (5:03:40 PM) Danizelle: KK (5:03:47 PM) Danizelle: , looking for dead guy (5:04:49 PM) Lianst: body presumably it was female.. based on the items on it you find.. or a crossdresser the first age does not judge someone who can yell at you to send you to hell. steel silk little black dress, Perfected Boots.. as black pumps and discreet essence armor (5:05:09 PM) ***Danizelle parks that one in my skin as well for holding, recovering motes and looting the tomb (5:06:50 PM) Lianst: roll 1d10 (5:07:00 PM) Danizelle: `roll 1d10 (5:07:00 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 1d10: 10 (5:07:11 PM) Lianst: ok (5:07:21 PM) Danizelle: ((Niet's totally getting the perfected pumps)) (5:08:45 PM) Danizelle: ((And I know where I'm coming to train essence :) (5:09:35 PM) Lianst: (for some reason time as a hamster makes you good as raising essence, developing new charms.. no one knows why) (5:10:10 PM) Lianst: (anyway going to go cook something while waiting on Jen be back in a little bit) (5:11:05 PM) Danizelle: ((OK) (5:12:14 PM) Danizelle: ((Getting essence back, in any case (5:28:25 PM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-27731.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (5:28:54 PM) abirkin2: what'd I miss? (5:29:01 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (5:32:24 PM) Danizelle: Danzi pwned erembour's shadow (5:32:59 PM) Danizelle: Now I have my first level 5 manse, a place to train essence and an escape route to Malfeas all in one shot (5:38:10 PM) Lianst: and danzi turning into a kangaroo (5:39:37 PM) Lianst: so I assume ice next? (5:40:08 PM) Priceless: oh? (5:40:12 PM) Priceless: and sure (5:40:20 PM) Priceless: sorry, had to handle something real quit (5:40:22 PM) Priceless: er quick (5:40:44 PM) Lianst: well I made food while you were gone, and yeah Erembour's song turns people into beasts of the night (5:42:14 PM) Priceless: but Danzi was already one, right? (5:42:21 PM) Lianst: Beast (5:43:04 PM) Lianst: that's why she was briefly a kanagroo before using her charms (5:44:04 PM) Priceless: kangaroos are beasts of the night? (5:44:45 PM) Lianst: they are nocturnal, so are hamsters.. (5:45:33 PM) Danizelle: hehehehe (5:45:39 PM) Priceless: well, I assume we get down to the exterior of the tomb of ice (5:46:45 PM) Danizelle: Yeah, let's have look-see at all the peeple trapped in Ice. I wants to see if they's alive still (5:47:20 PM) Danizelle: and trapped for eternitiez (5:51:20 PM) Danizelle: Staying dematerialized when I goes to harass priceless (5:51:59 PM) Priceless: "Admittedly, it isn't worth paying the essence to materialize, at the moment." (5:52:06 PM) Priceless: she commented to Danizelle (5:53:47 PM) Danizelle: "Eh, Advantage to this charm. Don't have to bother with committing the energy. Shall we?" (5:54:51 PM) Priceless: "I'm not committing any energy, it's a one time payment to transcend states." she stated, nodding as they head on their way to the icy ice manse.... of ice. (5:55:29 PM) Danizelle: "I wonder if Bright Shattered Ice is buried there? (5:56:11 PM) Danizelle: "Let's find out." (5:56:37 PM) Lianst: 8brb (6:01:11 PM) Lianst: like the first ultimately the area seems to be dual natured (6:01:43 PM) ***Danizelle looks for the reputed victims of the manse, the people who touched it and froze. (6:03:37 PM) Lianst: They seem to be alive many have various artifacts on them... there are afew dragonblooded.. no celestials though (6:04:22 PM) Danizelle: hehehehehehehehe (6:04:36 PM) ***Danizelle chuckles. "Emerald are you seeing what I'm seeing?" (6:05:01 PM) Priceless: "Potential.... assets?" she posed. (6:05:41 PM) Danizelle: "Correct Dearie. We shall see which ones are willing to trade their services for freedom when we're finished. (6:07:05 PM) Priceless: Lianst, can I tell if the manse counts as a place of desolation? (6:08:03 PM) Lianst: yes (6:08:42 PM) Priceless: *nod* I look for the entrance. (6:08:43 PM) Danizelle: We're immune to environmental effects in places of desolation :) (6:09:07 PM) Lianst: You're immune to the whole thing (6:09:23 PM) Danizelle: we go in. (6:10:17 PM) Priceless: I fly in, not touching the floor (6:14:12 PM) Danizelle: I just go in (6:15:09 PM) Lianst: spikes rise up from all four directions (6:16:08 PM) ***Danizelle vanishes in a dissolution of shadow, slipping through the trap (6:16:08 PM) Priceless: am I hit? (6:16:27 PM) Priceless: or am I small enough to fit through a gap? (6:16:42 PM) Danizelle: she's six inches tall Lian (6:17:10 PM) Danizelle: she looks like a mini-agatae tooth fairy (6:17:11 PM) Lianst: eventually she will be hit (6:18:04 PM) Lianst: she has time to dodge and stuff, danzi is more essence drained to do so (6:18:33 PM) ***Danizelle dissolves into shadows, reappears behind priceless, stuffs her into her coat and shares that JOYOUS sensation of dissolving winto darkness with her, again at her normal, insane speed, not bothering with her disguise, slithering through the air of the manse in her native form (6:19:13 PM) Danizelle: ((I'm going to opt for fast movement to escape the area of effect rather like with the singing blades)) (6:20:58 PM) Lianst: its significantly farther but not impossible.. emerald slips through just in time so she's not using up anything (6:21:23 PM) Priceless: huzzah (6:23:08 PM) Lianst: there's a hole at the end a hand could fit in side (6:24:03 PM) Priceless: can we see in it? (6:24:20 PM) ***Danizelle looks in the hole (6:24:32 PM) Priceless: I hate silent hill 'stick your hand in the super suspicious hole' bullshit (6:24:51 PM) Lianst: If only you had something you could stick in holes that wasn't you (6:25:18 PM) Priceless: I poke into it with my mind hand (6:25:39 PM) Danizelle: Lian I look into the hole (6:26:17 PM) Lianst: it looks like its pretty much something that requires a human hand or something with equavalent flexability to turn it (6:26:43 PM) ***Danizelle carefully examines the thing for the inevitable trap. (6:27:39 PM) Lianst: there's all sorts of little slots next to it.. thin... neck height for.. nearly every race in creation (6:28:20 PM) Priceless: "Danizelle, duck." She stated. (6:32:15 PM) ***Danizelle simply hovers in the ait, then shrinks similarly to six inches in height, and another eighteen inches long. "I have six arms Emerald, I think I can manipulate the device better this size. (6:32:54 PM) Priceless: "I am going to manipulate it." (6:33:02 PM) Priceless: She stated, "With my mind." (6:33:09 PM) Danizelle: "Oh, right. Manipulate away (6:33:13 PM) Lianst: there's slits inside the hole too... (6:33:36 PM) ***Priceless works her mind hand into the hole, to manipulate the mechanism within. (6:34:02 PM) ***Danizelle stands clear of the hols, floating sinuously away from the wall slits nearby (6:35:17 PM) Lianst: think sleek blades jut out from the area, along wiht inside the hole, it would have cut up antyhing more substantial than a mind hand.. and cut people into many pieces.. (6:35:49 PM) Danizelle: "Clever. Even a Night would have brought back a stump after dodging the rest." (6:36:21 PM) ***Priceless looks around to see what around them has changed. (6:37:17 PM) Danizelle: "Hmmm" (6:37:36 PM) ***Danizelle looks for a door or something. (6:37:54 PM) Lianst: the wall spins around pulling anything on it inside (6:38:37 PM) ***Danizelle darts through the opening, hovering above the ground inside (6:38:43 PM) Priceless: Ditto (6:48:24 PM) Lianst: hold on revising this since i figured out what I wrote last night was stupid (6:48:34 PM) ***Danizelle has a look around curiously, trying to keep from triggering any more silly traps (6:48:38 PM) Priceless: *snerk* (6:52:27 PM) Lianst: You find a small fleet of folded boats a bunch of bodies on the floor in various pieces all perfectly preserved a preserved woman in a casket and the gem on top (6:53:23 PM) Danizelle: "Attune Emerald, the manse is yours." (6:54:09 PM) Priceless: I take the stone, attuning it, is there anything noteworthy on the bodies? (6:54:22 PM) Lianst: not really (6:54:53 PM) Danizelle: what level manse, what stone? (6:54:59 PM) Lianst: gem is a stone of easy breath. (6:55:08 PM) Lianst: manse is a 3 (6:55:27 PM) Danizelle: level 3 stone. nice. (6:56:08 PM) Danizelle: once again, recharge and leave. I would imagine that it's getting close to Dawn soon. (6:56:21 PM) Lianst: yes (6:56:23 PM) Danizelle: or is about dawn. (6:56:41 PM) Lianst: you can crack out (6:56:46 PM) Lianst: also roll 1d10 (6:57:06 PM) Danizelle: me or Jen? (6:57:12 PM) Lianst: you (6:57:17 PM) Danizelle: `roll 1d10 (6:57:17 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 1d10: 10 (6:59:18 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (6:59:29 PM) Lianst: anyway trying to deal with the trapped? (7:05:10 PM) Danizelle: Akshully, I think we might be able to cut a deal with the emissary here. Nexus is a port city, correct? (7:05:56 PM) Lianst: its also a train city thanks to Niet (7:06:50 PM) Danizelle: Definitely packing the folding boats into the cache egg. (7:07:17 PM) Danizelle: I can hit the emissary, since we can parley this adventure into expandin nexus' trade (7:07:45 PM) Priceless: we have two more to go... hmm (7:07:53 PM) Danizelle: Lian, I'm using mother of nations on the trapped ice-babies when we leave (7:08:23 PM) Danizelle: targetting the people trapped in the ice of the manse. (7:08:41 PM) Lianst: How are you going to get them out? (7:08:50 PM) Danizelle: working on that actually. (7:09:30 PM) Danizelle: how open to the public is the view of the entombed people? (7:10:26 PM) Danizelle: I.E. are they pretty much in the open or is the area shielded from view? (7:11:12 PM) Lianst: its in catacombs underground (7:11:14 PM) Priceless: We could pull them off with careful application of mind hand (7:12:41 PM) Lianst: You don't have the strength to do that (7:12:56 PM) Lianst: well you might with a really good roll.. but I wouldn't bet on it (7:13:04 PM) Danizelle: "I have an idea." She grins as she returns to her natural size, focusing on the poor entombed bastards. almost lovingly running her claws on the Ice chrysali as she makes all of the trapped people her sleeping children. (7:21:18 PM) Danizelle: "And for my next trick..." She concentrates and seeps her esssence into the sorcerous ice, transforming it into a chrysalis that can be shattered when they finish in an hour, gifting all of them with Serpentine eyes that see in the darkness, and hot blood that lets them resist the killing cold. (7:26:27 PM) Lianst: It seems like.. there's just something missing to keep them from freezing.. it seems to drain them mind body and soul (7:28:32 PM) ***Danizelle uses essence sight to study the effect (7:28:55 PM) Lianst: (int+occult) (7:29:06 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (7:29:06 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 9 4 6 7 8 8 1 9 6 1 3 7 1 10 4 5 (7:29:15 PM) Danizelle: ((8)) (7:29:24 PM) Danizelle: (8 successes) (7:29:36 PM) Priceless: (can Danizelle grant the mutation form of Transcendent Desert Creature with her Cytherea charms? (7:30:37 PM) Lianst: (nope.. but.. if the two of you wanted to spend some time on it..) (7:31:21 PM) Danizelle: (we have the better part of a day, as Danzi doesn't want lots of people seeing them breach the tombs and leaving alive) (7:31:58 PM) Danizelle: Are the vicctims conscious? (7:33:58 PM) Lianst: you can do 13 then unless youc an think of a way to get more wp (7:34:32 PM) Danizelle: why only 13? (7:35:04 PM) Priceless: I'm getting 2 WP per cult interval, for one (7:35:20 PM) Danizelle: cult interval for you is 2/day I believe (7:35:33 PM) Priceless: yeah (7:35:41 PM) Priceless: also, I get wp for EVERY 2 die stunt (7:35:55 PM) Danizelle: How tough is the ice? (7:36:18 PM) Lianst: like you brought the wrong covemate tough (7:37:02 PM) Priceless: well, shadell doesn't seem too lively, so we don't have niet to help (7:37:33 PM) Lianst: ...other one (7:37:40 PM) Danizelle: he means ceylin (7:38:24 PM) Priceless: figured (7:38:26 PM) Priceless: but still (7:39:37 PM) Danizelle: How many of them are there? (7:39:46 PM) Lianst: couple hundred (7:40:00 PM) Priceless: how many are dragon blooded? (7:40:28 PM) Priceless: and can I will the tomb to stop it's environmental effect through the attunement connection? I doubt it, but... (7:41:43 PM) Lianst: no you can't turn it off. about 30 dbs (7:42:54 PM) Priceless: then maybe we should focus on those? (7:44:59 PM) Danizelle: "Hmmmm" She concentrates and changes her tack, causing the people to change, making them tiny, like Emerald, and making their legs like a lizard's able to break off without killing them. (7:45:36 PM) Danizelle: "Now we wait for my babies to cook a bit." (7:50:33 PM) ***Priceless nods (7:53:33 PM) ***Danizelle waits about four hours then breaks open the Ice chrysali she made, breaking each one off at the ankles, leaving their feet behind as she carefully and delicately packs them away. "Now we wait for nightfall. I'd rather not have our escapades become a spectacle and inspire idiots to kill themselves. I imagine the Emissary's been onto us and is watching to see how much shit we stir up." (7:53:57 PM) Danizelle: "Before he decides how to deal with us. (7:54:36 PM) Priceless: "And, overall, we've done a decent job of not fucking things up." (7:54:54 PM) ***Danizelle nods. (7:54:58 PM) Lianst: (perception+awareness) (7:55:18 PM) Danizelle: "That's part of why I didn't want to risk poking any of the massively bad stuff (7:55:31 PM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (7:55:31 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 10 5 7 2 8 2 (7:55:41 PM) Danizelle: ((2 successes)) (7:55:44 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (7:55:45 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 10 3 4 6 9 6 7 8 4 (7:55:50 PM) Priceless: 5 succs (7:58:59 PM) Lianst: a thin man in a black suit with brown hair and odd smirk twirls a pair of collars, "Having fun you two?" (8:00:03 PM) Priceless: "Possibly, and who might you be?" she asked of the man. (8:00:04 PM) Danizelle: "Immensely. I was wondering when you'd show up. Give up the mirrormask look? It is a mite more intimidating." (8:01:33 PM) ***Danizelle is, of course not bothering to look human at the moment. (8:02:09 PM) Lianst: "SOmetimes one has to just get away from all the hustle and bustle.. and slither among the common people..." (8:02:14 PM) Lianst: "I am sure you can relate" (8:02:28 PM) You are now known as Saxon (8:02:59 PM) ***Danizelle smirks. "Planning to arrest us?" (8:05:45 PM) Saxon: "No, I just might need them to get a message across.." (8:06:00 PM) Danizelle: "Who?" (8:06:04 PM) Priceless: "Who? Our new... acquisitions?" she asked (8:06:54 PM) Danizelle: "And what message would that be, Saxon?" (8:07:07 PM) ***Saxon points at the snakely one, and she who grants wishes for your teeth (8:07:19 PM) Saxon: "That does depend on so much" (8:08:01 PM) Danizelle: "We're willing to deal, not so much willing to do public executions. You know this." (8:08:21 PM) Priceless: "Public Executions?" she asked curiously. (8:09:37 PM) Danizelle: "And I am NOT putting on Desus's little fetish collar he designed." (8:09:38 PM) Saxon: "That's so boring and that wouldn't entertain me.. or Oramus" (8:10:32 PM) Danizelle: "I'm sure. Talk, Saxon. What is it you want?" (8:10:58 PM) Danizelle: "Since you seem to be hellbent on playing games." (8:11:13 PM) Saxon: "I am not sure yet. You didn't set off any of your alarms, so I probably shouldn't do something too extreme" (8:11:53 PM) Danizelle: "Like i said. We didn't want the city to get into an uproar. I'm assuming you and Oramus want this place intact for something." (8:12:03 PM) Saxon: "And these little things? all the Rage in the first age.. you know" (8:12:20 PM) Danizelle: "I'm aware. I'm not fond of them." (8:13:24 PM) Saxon: "Oramus doesn't really care so much, its more a pet project of mine. But you did break my laws" (8:13:40 PM) ***Danizelle holds a hand in her pocket. (8:13:57 PM) Danizelle: "Not that anyone knows except you, or will." (8:14:49 PM) Saxon: "Right right, your husband and his chums are quite known to ignore traps they left setup..." (8:15:54 PM) Danizelle: "I'd love to know how you know about that, but I'll let it go for now. I have been, however making sure no overeager solar who breaks into the manses annihilates your city." (8:16:08 PM) Danizelle: "And breaks your toys for you." (8:17:04 PM) Saxon: "Do either of you hunt? Fish? " (8:17:40 PM) ***Priceless shrugs, "Not really." (8:17:43 PM) ***Danizelle nods. (8:18:43 PM) Saxon: "When I was a wee lad, my family were crabpeople.. not like those half crab people that were wiped out during the primordial war but those who made a living off crabs.." (8:19:47 PM) Danizelle: "Alright. What's this have to do with us?" (8:20:22 PM) Saxon: "those poor delicious sons of bitches.. but suffice to say we ..mental note find crab totem lunar.... convince him he or she needs to make tribe... by the by the way you capture crabs is you put boxex out filled with bait, crab goes in you pull n box you check the bait" (8:20:45 PM) Danizelle: "Right." (8:20:58 PM) Danizelle: "I'm familiar with the principle." (8:21:00 PM) Saxon: "and when the bait was missing we knew something was wrong" (8:21:17 PM) Danizelle: "Hm." (8:21:27 PM) Danizelle: "The bait's still in the traps, actually." (8:21:35 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (8:21:53 PM) Danizelle: "There's a reason we took pains not to disturb your little tombs." (8:22:01 PM) Danizelle: "At least, not visually." (8:22:53 PM) Saxon: "Which is why I am not showing you my angry side. " (8:23:03 PM) Danizelle: "So far as any of your prey knows, the bait is still in the trap, because i never intended to tell anyone we were in and out." (8:23:09 PM) Priceless: "Then what side are you showing?" she asked him (8:23:34 PM) Saxon: "Playful" (8:24:04 PM) Danizelle: "Whatcha got in mind, Saxon?" (8:25:28 PM) Danizelle: "If you were here to kill us you'd be all masked up, and if you thought i'd care enough to spill the beans about you being the emissary, you'd be here in the mask again." (8:28:09 PM) Saxon: "sending you home in a way that your little friend approves of and you not slipping out of it" (8:28:31 PM) Danizelle: Love the deathtrap manse motif. I don't think anything short of an elder Solar could really survive them. But the question remains: Were the city-killer traps your idea? (8:28:39 PM) Priceless: "A way I approve of?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. (8:28:55 PM) Saxon: "Little little" (8:29:06 PM) Saxon: "Little in the head.. not body" (8:29:24 PM) Danizelle: "he means Niet, and he means cute by her definition. I'd rather blow the city up and flee in the confusion." (8:30:04 PM) Danizelle: "I don't do Niet Cute." (8:30:58 PM) Priceless: "I fear that I cannot allow you to make me appear in a manner that that insufferable... girl, approves of." she told Saxon (8:31:30 PM) Saxon: "No no no, well I guess I might in part be responsible.. by spreading a fad among young celestials to loot the tombs of ancient ones. not because they needed stuff but because it was cool.. and then Kal Box got so many orders for "NO SOLAR CAN GET IN HERE EVER" it worked out well" (8:32:28 PM) Danizelle: Do you actually care about the city? or are you just dicking around with the mortals? (8:33:29 PM) Saxon: "dicking around with Mortals? No no no. I use it to Dick around with Exalts, with Gods.. dicking around with mortals is just sort of part of the experience" (8:33:41 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-12636.kansaigaidai.ac.jp entered the room. (8:33:42 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (8:33:47 PM) Danizelle: "Ah. Well there goes that idea." (8:34:55 PM) Danizelle: "I was going to offer up some items to help expand Nexus' trade in exchange for our freedom and continued anonymity. But I'm guessing that doesn't work here does it?" (8:35:50 PM) ***Saxon points in the general direction of the train system Niet built (8:36:05 PM) Danizelle: "I was thinking more Sea trade, Saxon." (8:36:39 PM) Danizelle: "And of course naval work. (8:37:13 PM) Saxon: "I know what bait is in the traps. so I have a good idea what you are going to offer. if I wanted it i could have taken it.. those weren't built ot handle the power of the Yozi" (8:37:29 PM) ***Danizelle shrugs. (8:37:36 PM) Danizelle: Eh. Figured. (8:37:49 PM) Danizelle: "But you're not putting those collars on us." (8:38:25 PM) Priceless: "Quite." She stated, before stating, as a bit of a jest, "However, it's not like it'd fit anyway." (8:38:26 PM) Saxon: "if I could trust your word I would.." (8:38:36 PM) Danizelle: "Trust my word for what?" (8:39:19 PM) Saxon: "I know what little upgrades your patron added so I can't just get your word you'll take your embarassing little slap on the wrist home can I?" (8:39:59 PM) Danizelle: "Saxon? To what benefitt is it for us to even admit we were in the tombs?" (8:40:50 PM) Saxon: "I don't care that other people know what you did. I care that you feel chastized and humiliated about potentially bringing down your husband and his buddies on my little game. " (8:42:20 PM) Danizelle: "My husband has all the imagination of a thousand-year-old ghost wrapped up in his own melodrama. I saw the alarms that were set to alert heaven" (8:43:05 PM) Danizelle: "They aren't particularly profound. Plus... You could always blame me to him. Everyone else does." (8:43:12 PM) Saxon: "I use your husband as an example because he's the only one you know. I am more annoyed with the possibility of having them looking in and ruining the games i play with young solars, Lunars.. infernals, abyssals.. " (8:44:16 PM) Saxon: "You might as well blow the whole place up if I had to deal with them trying to ruin my fun.." (8:44:18 PM) Danizelle: "Well I would imagine you've probably found some entertainment watching us do our thing. It's a spectator sport. Do the infernal witches kill themselves?" (8:45:23 PM) Danizelle: "And Saxon? If you fuck with me I WILL blow your city up. Just to deny it to you. This way, the heavenly alarms get disarmed in the tombs." (8:46:01 PM) Danizelle: "So you can have all the fun in the universe baiting the traps without Heaven being alerted." (8:47:12 PM) Danizelle: "Let us do our thing, keep having your fun. I think it's amusing, and i think only the strong deserve to survive anyway." (8:47:32 PM) Saxon: "They aren't the end all be all of my amusement" (8:48:12 PM) Saxon: "I just want to sent you home embrassed and chastised.. not injured.. not broken in mind or body.. just a minor bit of amusing embarassment..." (8:48:39 PM) Danizelle: "You think I'm stupid enough to believe they are? Like your checkpoints for the stupid? What's that game for anyway? I couldn't figure it out unless you were planning to use it as an excuse to terrorize lone solars and lunars and sell their names to the Wyld Hunt (8:49:04 PM) ***Danizelle shrugs. (8:49:57 PM) Saxon: "The fact that there were sidereals who checked in is the whole amusement of that..." (8:50:17 PM) Danizelle: "Whatcha got in mind Saxon as far as these embarassements go?" (8:51:52 PM) Danizelle: "and if we go home suitably embarassed wil you let us test our prowess on the last two manses?" (8:53:00 PM) ***Priceless considers some things (8:53:21 PM) Danizelle: "Or... I could hand you several people I can that out that you can publically deal with for attempting to enter the forbidden. Never have to tell anyone they got caught in the traps. let them assume you caught them at it." (8:53:23 PM) Saxon: "I'd have to also take "next time you have to drag a young infernal to meet his patron"I get to send him or her off with a "GIft"" (8:53:52 PM) Saxon: "You have been most discrete so I don't really have a "Other people will do it' problem" (8:54:36 PM) Danizelle: "So why do you care beyond the irritation of the fact that I'll burn your city out of sheer spite if you try to fuck with me?" (8:55:12 PM) Saxon: "I care because at least one of those sends you to the sidereal beat me closet" (8:55:44 PM) Danizelle: "Yeah. the ah... Tomb of Singing Blades does that." (8:56:32 PM) Saxon: "But if you give me my fun, and maintain your discression I won't bother you about the last two" (8:56:51 PM) Danizelle: "Well, not anymore. Now all it has is a gate to the void. I disabled the "Off to Sidereal command! thing." (8:57:20 PM) Danizelle: "There will be no sidereal warning of what you have going on down here." (8:57:56 PM) Danizelle: "Saxon, my dear, we just set your traps so you can play freely." (8:58:41 PM) Saxon: "You wish to try the other two. I have given you my terms.. my fun and you don't let anyone else notice. that is your option.. " (8:59:37 PM) Danizelle: "What are you planning to do Saxon?" (9:00:22 PM) Danizelle: "if it's not TOO obnoxious I'll go with it, since I masterminded this little thing. Emerald's just tagging along." (9:01:35 PM) Saxon: "Nothing too horrible in the greater scheme of things.. less than Lightnings Phobia.." (9:01:47 PM) Danizelle: "No one gets to fuck with her body but Sonja. She has a prior claim to her (9:02:09 PM) Danizelle: "I'm not agreeing to anything till you explain it to me." (9:02:31 PM) Saxon: "A surprise afew days of embarassment" (9:02:38 PM) Danizelle: ((I think Sonja is Cytheria's third circle we called up)) (9:03:02 PM) Danizelle: "No screwing with my mind." (9:03:19 PM) Saxon: ((SOphia) (9:03:23 PM) Danizelle: Screw with my mind I'll kill Nexus on principle." (9:04:09 PM) Danizelle: "Just like there's some things you won't allow to go unpunished, I have my own lines." (9:05:14 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (9:06:38 PM) Saxon: "Nothing extreme" (9:07:51 PM) Saxon: "Impulses at most" (9:08:38 PM) Priceless: "As I said, I cannot let you... embarass me." she repeated. (9:09:54 PM) Saxon: "A pound fo flehs is worth less than your pride?" (9:11:40 PM) Priceless: "One must keep their dignity, after all." she replied/ (9:12:46 PM) Danizelle: "Like I said. Sphia's laid claim to Emerald to teach her. You'd have to get HER permission." (9:14:06 PM) Danizelle: "At least tell me what you're intending so I can fix the fallout once I undo your work." (9:15:18 PM) Danizelle: "I'm not Lightning. I'm not going to sulk because of you and believe i'm helpless to do anything about it." (9:19:21 PM) Danizelle: "So Saxon, tell you what... After we get the last manse dealt with we can make it a hunt. We'll meet on the docks. If you can catch us and hold us? You can play your game. If you can't, we go free, since you mentioned hunting. The rule is: No assistance. you have to do it by yourself. no demons, no mortals, nothing." (9:19:50 PM) Danizelle: And we will abide by the same rules for our escape." (9:20:10 PM) Danizelle: After all, where's the fun of a game if it's not a challenge?" (9:23:58 PM) Saxon: "Very well, you both must agree.. and if you do try to slip out of..it you'd deal with my angry side.." (9:24:55 PM) Danizelle: "If we escape using our pooled abilities from the docks, you may not hold it against us, but if we are caught, we'll submit... Atl least until we get home." (9:25:23 PM) Saxon: "2 days" (9:25:37 PM) ***Priceless sighed, "Very well." (9:25:55 PM) Danizelle: "We must suck up your punishment for two days?" (9:26:15 PM) Saxon: "Yes" (9:26:47 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:26:56 PM) Danizelle: "The rule is capture, not beat half to death. In exchange we will not try to eviscerate you or turn you into an orichalcum statue in the process. this is just a chase, agreed?" (9:28:36 PM) Saxon: "Right if I hit you.. you will get your punishment and take it for two days" (9:29:22 PM) ***Danizelle shakes her head. "Capture and HOLD for a minute. If you get one of us, you get both of us." (9:29:37 PM) Danizelle: "In both cases this is all or nothing." (9:30:37 PM) Saxon: "fine" (9:32:05 PM) Saxon: "If you do decide to leave early I will take that as Forfeiting your desire to hit the last two tombs" (9:32:44 PM) Danizelle: "See you on the docks. if we're not there it means we're either recuperating on a dead body or the manse killed us." (9:32:48 PM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-12636.kansaigaidai.ac.jp entered the room. (9:32:48 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (9:33:40 PM) Saxon: "I doubt it.. I know you" (9:34:01 PM) Danizelle: "You also know I'd rather be embarassed than dismembered." (9:34:40 PM) Saxon: "No doubt, I just don't doubt you'll redefine your escape perameters" (9:35:44 PM) ***Danizelle shrugs. "Anything that allows us to escape your grasp without trying to kill you, or obliterating your city. the game begins on the docks." (9:36:51 PM) Saxon: "Right right" (9:37:04 PM) Danizelle: "if we can stay out of your grasp for a full day, you let us go." (9:37:21 PM) Danizelle: "If you catch us, you get your two days of us wanting to guy both you and niet." (9:37:29 PM) Danizelle: *gut (9:37:45 PM) Saxon: "Very well" (9:40:42 PM) Priceless: "Shall we be on our way, then?" (9:41:38 PM) Danizelle: "Yup." (9:42:07 PM) Danizelle: "Once it's dark we'll go. Let the people rest easy knowing the tombs are lethal to all." (9:42:57 PM) Saxon: One of them has a shop built ontop of it (9:43:33 PM) Danizelle: "That's YOUR problem, not mine." She grins. (9:44:16 PM) Saxon: "If you are indsicreete I have to put on my angry face.. you understand" (9:44:52 PM) You are now known as LianSt (9:44:56 PM) Danizelle: "Hence why we're waiting till nightfall. Do be a dear and refrain from peppering witnesses all over the place please." (9:45:39 PM) LianSt: the fire one is your only real problem here (9:45:52 PM) Danizelle: figured. (9:46:22 PM) Priceless: "Not like we can even properly study it, what with people using it as a furnace." (9:46:29 PM) Danizelle: "So what's it gonna be Emerald? Fire or death? I want the skull manse, you can have the Fire one if you wish." (9:46:49 PM) Danizelle: "I can make myself immune to fire. you probably can too." (9:48:27 PM) Danizelle: "So. Death or fire, which do you want?" (9:49:13 PM) Priceless: "I suppose we should look at the skull one, see how it works." (9:49:52 PM) ***Danizelle nods. "Let's get to it." (9:51:45 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:52:14 PM) Danizelle: We goes to the skull manse. (9:52:17 PM) Priceless: and whoosh, they're at the perimiter (9:55:21 PM) LianSt: this one is pretty simple lots of flurry of shiton of damage (9:55:33 PM) LianSt: being Demat does not help (9:55:45 PM) Danizelle: Studying it. is it holy damage? (9:56:37 PM) Priceless: is it parryable at all? (9:58:44 PM) LianSt: Its a standard PD mote attrition fest brought to you Jon Chungs. Jon Chungs where the meat is so tender you'll think it was beaten by a grandkill stick and the tea cups are Kejacks who's going ot kill you (9:59:00 PM) Danizelle: Is it Holy? (9:59:28 PM) LianSt: nope (9:59:43 PM) Danizelle: How far is it across the manse grounds? (10:00:51 PM) LianSt: 300 yards is about hwo far out it starts zapping things.. (10:02:14 PM) Danizelle: So basically I have to use about ten shots of Bloodless murk flying full-tilt? (10:03:39 PM) LianSt: and then you have no idea where to go (10:04:16 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:04:24 PM) Danizelle: Using essence-dissecting stare and studying the geomancy. (10:04:27 PM) Priceless: can it shoot into the ground? (10:05:13 PM) LianSt: It is a sphere of death (10:05:24 PM) LianSt: It however does not effect the truly nonliving (10:05:52 PM) Danizelle: Would the room actually be inside the pillar? (10:05:58 PM) LianSt: Yes (10:06:05 PM) LianSt: or that's what it looks like (10:06:13 PM) Danizelle: is the room permeable to the dematerialized? (10:06:38 PM) LianSt: the pillar does not seem to be dual natured.. the death beam is (10:07:08 PM) Danizelle: manse level? (10:08:06 PM) LianSt: 5 on a 3 (10:08:24 PM) Danizelle: a level 5 manse on a level 3 demense? (10:09:10 PM) LianSt: yes (10:10:07 PM) Danizelle: Kal bax strikes again. (10:10:24 PM) LianSt: Dinara can do that (10:10:28 PM) Danizelle: "Wanna wait outside again?" (10:11:26 PM) Priceless: "Wait a moment" she stated thoughtfully. (can we calculate what the power per shot is?) (10:11:38 PM) Danizelle: "Somehow i don't think you want to do what I'm going to do to get in there." (10:12:06 PM) Priceless: (Again, can we calculate damage per shot?) (10:12:34 PM) Danizelle: (instantly causes mortals to crumble to dust.) (10:12:50 PM) LianSt: (more importantly instantly causes GHOSTS do crumble to dust) (10:13:27 PM) Danizelle: How bout dead bodies? (10:13:30 PM) LianSt: (but you two do have one charm that would let you ignore it) (10:13:37 PM) LianSt: (it destroys a body in one minute)( (10:13:49 PM) Priceless: (fire shooting from the eyes at night, right? (10:14:11 PM) LianSt: (all the eyes and its invisible during the day) (10:14:33 PM) LianSt: But fromw hat you can see its killing moles and crap but nto dxestroying the earth (10:14:34 PM) Danizelle: place of desolation? (10:15:13 PM) LianSt: not really (10:15:39 PM) Danizelle: kills demons? (10:16:23 PM) LianSt: yes (10:16:34 PM) Priceless: only other thing I can think of is throwing up force fields to block it, but that will never work, probably shouldn't have gotten the stupid charm (10:18:18 PM) Danizelle: Is the sphere centered on an object on the pillar? (10:19:10 PM) LianSt: center of hte pillar (10:22:50 PM) LianSt: there does seem to be plant life around it, some statuary on the plaza nothing like the sort of statuary Danzi dreams of making but real statues.. horribly sick and twisted stuff as the base but not you know turn to stone shit (10:26:34 PM) ***Danizelle looks around for bystanders and witnesses. (10:26:44 PM) LianSt: nope (10:26:51 PM) Priceless: look, if you want us to dress in horrible suits made of dead people, just say so (10:27:02 PM) Danizelle: "Wait for me here? The fire manse is yours." (10:27:27 PM) Priceless: "I suppose." (10:27:27 PM) LianSt: Both of you have a very basic charm that would let you move closer (10:28:13 PM) Priceless: unless you're telling us to loom snarl that we're dead, I have no clue (10:28:32 PM) ***Danizelle changes her black mirror, shifting her very essence to look like a woman-shaped plant, down to her essence signature, tiwh a mass of leaves for hair. (10:28:43 PM) Danizelle: ((Make that loom snarl)) (10:29:29 PM) LianSt: ((*Points to Danzi*)) (10:29:39 PM) ***Priceless loom snarls to seem to be a plant. (10:29:51 PM) ***Danizelle tentatively puts her arm into the zone of destruction (10:30:00 PM) ***Priceless does as well (10:30:01 PM) LianSt: (Statue is also acceptable) (10:30:26 PM) Priceless: (what if I'd say, replaced tiny with Stone Body?) (10:31:03 PM) LianSt: (you can LSD yourself as a statue and Fate says you are a statue even when moving) (10:31:26 PM) Priceless: (k, so it operates of fate, great) (10:31:48 PM) Danizelle: (sidereals, go figure) (10:32:18 PM) ***Priceless heads toward the pillar. (10:33:09 PM) ***Danizelle begins walking to the pillar as well. (10:34:15 PM) LianSt: you succeed (10:34:37 PM) Priceless: we look around the outside, making sure there isn't a door (10:34:52 PM) LianSt: there isn't (10:35:11 PM) ***Priceless sighs and gets in Danizelle's pocket (10:35:42 PM) ***Danizelle checks to see if this is one of those manses where there is no interior, suspecting a cairn. She inspects the ares for tomb-sign (10:36:41 PM) Priceless: actually, I, carefully, try to stick my dematted arm in it arm in it (10:38:52 PM) LianSt: ...in your tiny status? (10:40:09 PM) Priceless: bah, Danizelle, you still dematted? (10:40:16 PM) Danizelle: Since we're both dematerialized I'll try (10:41:18 PM) LianSt: she reaches n (10:42:30 PM) Priceless: does she feel any open space? is she she shocked to death? (10:43:12 PM) ***Danizelle steps inside the pillar of skulls, having a look around (10:46:36 PM) LianSt: there is just enough room for the rotted corpse of the solar and his dailklaive (10:47:49 PM) Priceless: I follow, what quality daiklaive? (10:47:57 PM) Priceless: and is there a hearthstone? (10:48:34 PM) LianSt: average quality (10:50:00 PM) LianSt: its a transparent gem with a redsphere at the center (10:50:44 PM) Danizelle: "You want the fire manse? i seem to have better luck with the death aspected ones." (10:51:33 PM) Priceless: "Possibly, let's go and see, shall we? (10:51:52 PM) LianSt: this one is sort of fire aspected when you look at it (10:54:25 PM) ***Danizelle attunes the manse, steals hearthstone. (10:55:43 PM) Danizelle: ((unless the stone would be more useful to Emerald)) (10:56:02 PM) Priceless: what type of stone is it? (10:56:27 PM) LianSt: I can't imagine this not being more useful for Emerald (10:56:46 PM) Danizelle: Cool. answer Question so she can haz (10:57:06 PM) LianSt: Bloody eyed burning Jewel (10:57:43 PM) Priceless: so, laser eyes (10:57:52 PM) Danizelle: considering I have the exact same thing only necrotic already? (10:58:04 PM) Priceless: I'll take it (10:58:09 PM) Danizelle: Is yours. (10:58:33 PM) Danizelle: We leave, dematted after recovering some motes, staying invisible to the humans in nexus (10:59:17 PM) Priceless: word (10:59:42 PM) LianSt: ok, so fire plans? (11:02:38 PM) Priceless left the room (quit: notnet.uk.eu.darkmyst.org tempest.de.eu.darkmyst.org). (11:03:19 PM) Priceless Mibbit@dm-27731.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (11:03:19 PM) mode (+nrt ) by tempest.de.eu.darkmyst.org (11:04:14 PM) LianSt: so fire plans? (11:04:56 PM) Danizelle: We'll both begin with the fire adaptation mutation and go from there, studying the mase. (11:05:48 PM) LianSt: your big problem is its being used as the base of an iron foundry (11:06:30 PM) Danizelle: hence, staying dematerialized (11:07:04 PM) Priceless: I was suggesting we could engineer a situation that Danizelle could poof in (11:08:04 PM) LianSt: the manse seems to be dual natured (11:08:27 PM) Danizelle: That's fine. We' (11:08:42 PM) Danizelle: We're still going with fire adaptation to deal with the extremes of heat (11:09:27 PM) LianSt: ok (11:10:05 PM) Danizelle: We're going to search and inspect the place to figure out what the dealio is (11:10:58 PM) Priceless: the adaption isn't going to help (11:11:19 PM) Priceless: it CAN MELT magical materials to slag (11:11:33 PM) LianSt: bingo (11:11:50 PM) LianSt: its had so much crap built over it so it only melts iron (11:13:08 PM) Priceless: a 4 dot version of the Gem of the Burning House would likely make you immune though (11:13:54 PM) Danizelle: Right. (11:14:15 PM) Danizelle: So examining the manse Lian, seeing what we can see superficially. (11:14:23 PM) Priceless: bricks (11:14:28 PM) Priceless: lots of bricks (11:14:33 PM) Priceless: keeping the heat in (11:15:45 PM) LianSt: lots of bricks, beneath the bricks is a near molten red metal (11:16:14 PM) Danizelle: Place of desolation? (11:16:38 PM) LianSt: no (11:17:31 PM) Priceless: look, Danizelle, let's find a secluded corner, and tie you up so you can port in (11:17:34 PM) Danizelle: "this one makes no sense. A zenith could learn how to survive the heat below easily." (11:17:53 PM) Danizelle: "Actually that's a thought." (11:18:34 PM) ***Danizelle looks at the whole setup and tries to guess where the actual tomb should be. (11:19:06 PM) LianSt: how far out does she start looking from? (11:21:28 PM) Danizelle: The whole area. She figures the actual manse above ground MIGHT just be a distraction. (11:22:08 PM) LianSt: Int+occult ebon dragon applicable (11:22:18 PM) Danizelle: `roll 18d10 (11:22:18 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 18d10: 4 9 9 5 10 6 4 10 2 7 3 8 7 8 9 4 2 6 (11:22:41 PM) Danizelle: AGH! FUCK! wrong number. (11:22:51 PM) ***Danizelle swears because that was a good roll (11:23:06 PM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (11:23:06 PM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 7 7 9 7 9 6 8 8 9 9 5 9 9 10 9 7 (11:23:07 PM) Priceless: what number did you intend? (11:23:22 PM) Danizelle: Muthafuckah (11:23:24 PM) Priceless: *sputters at that roll* (11:23:40 PM) Priceless: you got 16 out of 16 (11:23:45 PM) Danizelle: fifteen (11:23:47 PM) LianSt: Bingo (11:23:59 PM) Priceless: oh, missed the 4 (11:24:02 PM) Priceless: er 5 (11:24:06 PM) Danizelle: the metal manse is a distraction? (11:24:36 PM) Priceless: with a roll like that she should know precisely where the tomb should be (11:24:40 PM) LianSt: Yes, not even close to the main nexus this is clearly some place off far above (11:24:59 PM) Priceless: like, outside the spere? (11:25:06 PM) ***Danizelle follows the pattern, hunting for where the hearthstone should be. (11:25:57 PM) LianSt: the center of the energy structure seems to be half a mile south a 500 yards underground (11:26:10 PM) Danizelle: I goes there (11:26:23 PM) Danizelle: looking for entrances to the catacombs. (11:26:34 PM) Danizelle: "The iron manse is a fake." (11:26:42 PM) LianSt: there's no entrances in that general area its a pretty solidly packed earth (11:26:48 PM) Priceless: "Interesting." (11:29:30 PM) Danizelle: ((Can we go through the ground, dematted? (11:30:50 PM) LianSt: its pretty standard earth for a large while down (11:31:23 PM) Priceless: I hear a 'but' coming on (11:31:44 PM) LianSt: you can't really see ahead through earth (11:33:16 PM) Danizelle: "Do you have any of She Who Lives in Her Name's fast construction/deconstruction charms? (11:33:50 PM) LianSt: Your big problem is you are going in blind (11:34:14 PM) Danizelle: No. Emerald has vibration sense that goes out to about 400 yards (11:34:35 PM) Danizelle: she bought the BIG version of that merit (11:35:57 PM) Danizelle: Plus if Danzi steals mind-hand, tool transcending and experimental acceleration the two of them can burrow downward, especially if Danzi gived herself burrowing claws. With Emerald using the vibration sense to guide them (11:36:38 PM) Danizelle: Or Emerald can just start PIO and convert the ground into a water well. (11:36:45 PM) LianSt: and you are going to start digging on the surface? (11:36:47 PM) Priceless: danzi, make that 900 yards (11:37:28 PM) Danizelle: If there's deep tunnels under this part of nexus I plan to start THERE. (11:37:30 PM) LianSt: Emerald it seems to be a solid perfect sphere deep underground that's as far as you can tell (11:37:46 PM) LianSt: Nope this area is packed in (11:38:24 PM) Priceless: I go under dematted, and excavate a starting hole by using PIO to turn the earth into breathable air (11:38:41 PM) Danizelle: Plusas we dig down we can fill the hole in behind us, like a burrowing animal does (11:38:59 PM) Priceless: or I can make more air to keep danizelle breathing (11:39:08 PM) Danizelle: that too. (11:39:22 PM) LianSt: Ok, when you get down you basically find a large black sphere it does not vibrate to tell what's inside, it's dual natured (11:39:23 PM) Priceless: actually, I'll do one better (11:39:39 PM) ***Danizelle studies with essence sight (11:39:43 PM) Priceless: I form the cavity outside the sphere (11:40:11 PM) LianSt: it looks like there's stuff inside from the point of essence sight.. but its pretty much blocking it (11:40:19 PM) Danizelle: top half of the sphere We don't want it to fall under there. no telling what the hell it will do. (11:41:19 PM) Danizelle: Is the black sphere permeable to shadow? (11:41:59 PM) Priceless: I tap on the surface of the sphere, seeing if I can induce vibrations through it that I can use as sonar (11:42:13 PM) LianSt: it doesn't vibrate (11:42:19 PM) Priceless: k (11:42:26 PM) LianSt: its one solid sphere (11:42:30 PM) Danizelle: what's it made out of? And my question stands. (11:42:52 PM) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (11:43:24 PM) LianSt: it appears to be one solid object.. one piece of metal grown there (11:43:41 PM) Priceless: grown? (11:43:56 PM) LianSt: yes (11:45:21 PM) LianSt: (Int+occult if you are essence sighting it) (11:46:02 PM) Priceless: I study the sphere with essence sight, greedily seeking to make its secrets my own (11:46:18 PM) LianSt: +1 (11:46:18 PM) Priceless: (stunt?) (11:46:25 PM) Priceless: cecy applicable? (11:46:57 PM) LianSt: sure (11:47:35 PM) LianSt: the sphere is only about the size of a small room sorry god I am forgetful (11:47:55 PM) Priceless: I pour in... 9 motes, 8 of which go to make 4 succs (11:48:02 PM) LianSt: ok (11:48:06 PM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (11:48:06 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 10 2 6 6 9 6 8 10 10 7 (11:48:30 PM) Priceless: 13 total successes (11:48:41 PM) LianSt: ..is the sphere a hearthstone? (11:49:13 PM) Priceless: that... wouldn't make sense (11:49:49 PM) Priceless: the amount of essence needed to make a hearthstone THAT big.... (11:50:26 PM) LianSt: So its expanded somehow. (11:51:11 PM) Priceless: I'll wait for Danizelle for more work (11:52:02 PM) Danizelle: ((Back)) (11:52:15 PM) Priceless: I tell Danizelle my suspicions (11:52:36 PM) ***Danizelle studies it as well. (11:52:50 PM) LianSt: (Int+occult) (11:53:02 PM) Priceless: "Try attuning to it?" she suggested as a possibility (11:53:32 PM) ***Danizelle thinks, trying to remember Kal bax and his creations, not bothering to really tap Desus' memories while she attempts hoth to attune the stone and figure out what it is. (11:54:16 PM) LianSt: and Danzi disappears (11:54:27 PM) LianSt: from Emerald's perspective (11:54:50 PM) LianSt: From danzi's perspective she finds herself inside a giant escherean structure (11:55:21 PM) ***Danizelle has a look around (11:55:33 PM) LianSt: it seems to go on for miles (11:56:26 PM) ***Danizelle studies the thing, it's essence flows trying to determine what she just got herself into while she tries not to fight too much for a reference point (11:57:13 PM) LianSt: with her ebon dragonery she gets eventually to the edge a couple hours later finding what looks like a black wall that curves eventually (9/28/2010 12:00:19 AM) LianSt: back in here because its where i recording stuff (12:00:46 AM) ***Danizelle looks for the central point, not bothering with the escheresque stairs, simply flying sinupusly through the altered geometry. (12:01:05 AM) LianSt: there seems to be a control room in the center.. or at least a control room for something (12:01:16 AM) ***Danizelle goes and has a look. (12:01:33 AM) LianSt: (Int+occult ed applicable (12:01:41 AM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (12:01:42 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 9 2 6 4 9 7 5 7 4 10 7 4 3 4 6 3 (12:01:51 AM) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (12:02:00 AM) LianSt: its set to max something about expansion (12:02:17 AM) ***Danizelle studies the controls. (12:02:54 AM) LianSt: thats' what it seems to do, you could probably contract it (12:02:59 AM) ***Danizelle twitches the control lust a tiny bit, to see what happens, prepared to slam the thing back to max if it becomes dangerous (12:03:47 AM) LianSt: Presuming Emerald is around outside the sphere shrings (12:03:53 AM) LianSt: nothing seems to happen on Danzi's end (12:04:13 AM) ***Danizelle tries to attune the thing where she is. (12:04:27 AM) LianSt: You are already attuned (12:04:35 AM) Danizelle: ah. (12:04:48 AM) ***Danizelle pulls the control back to the minimum (12:06:17 AM) LianSt: Emerald the sphere shrinks down to the size a hearthstone should be (12:07:11 AM) ***Danizelle searhces the place some more, looking for the theoretical dead solar. (12:08:04 AM) LianSt: int+lore (12:08:18 AM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (12:08:19 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 9 9 5 8 7 9 4 10 1 10 6 3 6 1 8 8 (12:08:30 AM) Danizelle: ((11 sucesses)) (12:09:25 AM) LianSt: eventually she finds a chamber with 10 different Royal warstriders each made of orchalcum in the center is one filled with corpse dust (12:10:19 AM) Danizelle: "Ho-Lee Fuuuuuuuck." (12:10:31 AM) ***Danizelle examines the warstriders. (12:10:41 AM) LianSt: they seem to be functional if dusty (12:12:17 AM) ***Danizelle looks to see what the orichalcum monstrosities are armed with. (12:13:43 AM) LianSt: Fire lance, fuelbolt launcer, grand dailkaive each based on themes (12:14:11 AM) ***Danizelle heads out and soul cracks out of the sphere (12:14:36 AM) LianSt: and less than 5 minutes after she left from Emeralds perspective danzi reappears (12:15:17 AM) ***Danizelle inspects the geomancy to make sure hothing catastrophic will happen if she picks up the stone (12:15:24 AM) LianSt: Danzi the gem looks to be about the same size as a normal stone (12:15:36 AM) Danizelle: "Cute. (12:16:01 AM) LianSt: int+lore (12:16:05 AM) LianSt: (OCCULT not lore) (12:16:23 AM) Danizelle: `roll 16d10 (12:16:23 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 16d10: 2 6 9 5 4 1 6 2 9 10 1 6 1 7 7 1 (12:17:02 AM) Danizelle: ((6 successes, do I get any bonus from having gotten 15 successes studying the geomancy earlier?)) (12:17:16 AM) LianSt: it looks like it would turn off the Fake manse (12:17:40 AM) Danizelle: "Hmmmmmmm." (12:20:05 AM) Danizelle: Had a horrid thought. What would it take to use a couple of my poor icebound victims to make them into exotic components as a biological battery to keep the manse going, drawing from the essence in the earth? (12:20:22 AM) Danizelle: or at least to keep the fake manse going. (12:21:14 AM) Priceless: ( I should sleep, what XP?) (12:21:34 AM) LianSt: 5 (12:21:46 AM) Danizelle: go with my escape plan earlier jen? (12:21:48 AM) LianSt: How do you want to handle the hunt jen? (12:22:32 AM) Priceless: I guess just go with Danizelle's plan. (12:23:34 AM) LianSt: ok (12:24:33 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (12:24:41 AM) Danizelle: "So is turning the poor manse- raiding bastards into an essence battery viable? (12:24:42 AM) LianSt: you could probably make something to charge the fake manse but its going to take some serious time (12:25:07 AM) LianSt: a couple hundred people will probably burn out in a couple of weeks (12:25:22 AM) Danizelle: Ah, I was going to use crucible of flesh and commit extra essence to it to keep the thing charged while my little horror percolates. (12:26:25 AM) Danizelle: I was actually thinking making them into a biological battery that basically puts roots through the area and sustains itself and the fake manse through constantly pulling in natural essence (12:26:38 AM) LianSt: its going to take you some time to make something sufficiently complex (12:27:48 AM) Danizelle: Actually. Can I use Womb of stone to alter the geomancy of the area so the hotbox manse feeds itself? (12:28:30 AM) LianSt: not without destroying the portable manse (12:29:47 AM) Danizelle: Ok can I set up the crucible to commit double essence so that it keeps the thing charged while it basically does it's pocket F/C thing? (12:30:29 AM) Danizelle: so that it hatches below when the thing's done percolating? (12:31:31 AM) LianSt: ok (12:32:22 AM) Danizelle: I can do that? and how many people do I need to use to build it if I actually use womb of stone rather than flashing them with birth of 10,000? (12:33:23 AM) LianSt: People isn't really enough parts to make an essence battery (12:33:37 AM) LianSt: you don't have the parts to make it, if you did you could make it down there though (12:33:57 AM) Danizelle: What would i need? (12:34:23 AM) Danizelle: And could I cannibalize any of the artifacts we've picked up to get by? (12:35:01 AM) LianSt: none of them are really organic materials (12:35:21 AM) LianSt: you are really going to want to go home to get parts (12:35:44 AM) Danizelle: Seriously, what do I need? (12:36:25 AM) LianSt: actually you might be able to jurry rig the setting if you want to give up 10 points of heathstones (12:37:21 AM) Danizelle: What if I use thirty demons as the powering component? (12:37:34 AM) Danizelle: I have Crafts: vitriol as well as genesis (12:38:02 AM) Danizelle: Danzi make Helltech. (12:38:27 AM) Danizelle: And I have a genie bottle full of volunteers (12:38:53 AM) LianSt: it would probably run out in a couple of hours, you'd probably need a few second circles just to make the charger (12:39:54 AM) Danizelle: No I mean as the exotic compunents to forge an organic battery by merging humans and demons with crucible and overcharging the crucible to keep the thing going while it hatches. (12:40:36 AM) LianSt: ...god I am stupid.. yeah you can't make this right now come back at another essence level (12:40:47 AM) Danizelle: uh? (12:40:54 AM) LianSt: you need a 5 to power it (12:41:18 AM) Danizelle: so I'd need mistress of flesh and stone (12:41:46 AM) LianSt: yeah sorry.. Forgot you weren't up there yet (12:42:48 AM) Danizelle: Well i could spend three days and learn the charm, then set it up, grab the stone and go home (12:43:14 AM) Danizelle: it's one of the last two cytheria set i was planning on getting anyway (12:43:22 AM) Danizelle: since I have 9 XP (12:44:35 AM) LianSt: ...did you go up to essence 5 at some point/ (12:44:57 AM) Danizelle: fuck. (12:45:25 AM) Danizelle: right now I'd kill for a PSV (12:45:45 AM) Danizelle: All I'd have to do is make a level three artifact to keep it stable (12:46:15 AM) Danizelle: How long is the flight between Nexus and Denandsor? (12:46:33 AM) LianSt: it has trains its about an hour (12:46:56 AM) Danizelle: How fast with sapphire flight spell? (12:47:11 AM) Danizelle: or is Niet's bullet train faster? (12:47:48 AM) LianSt: Niets bullet train is faster, buts only fast because its a bullet train and can't go off tracks (12:48:14 AM) LianSt: its 300 mph, your spell is 200, fastest free wealing thing is 100 (12:49:26 AM) Danizelle: Ok, sending Saxon an infallible messenger, leaving Emerald in town letting him know I need to talk. If he comes I'll let him know I need to go to Denandsor to get some things to keep the fire manse running so the game doesn't get shown to all. (12:50:58 AM) Danizelle: Then I'ma go steal a crapton of essence capacitors from Denandsor that aren't powering anything critical (12:51:27 AM) LianSt: ok (12:51:48 AM) Danizelle: Or whatever equivalent Niet has lying around and Jury-rigging them to cyclically power the fire manse (12:52:34 AM) LianSt: ok (12:53:38 AM) Danizelle: then I'm gonna go wait wirh emerald, both of us masked under LSD waiting on the edge of the dock, looking like Identical twins, both of them mutated under the LSD to match Danzi's serpentine form identically. (12:54:00 AM) Danizelle: Danzi will be making the mistakes that makes it look like she's emerald and vice-versa. (12:54:57 AM) Danizelle: Emerald will be told to stand as easy as she can while Danizelle fidgets with "new" anatomy. both standing outside a man's arm's reach of each other on the edge of the dock. (12:55:04 AM) Danizelle: over the water. (12:55:51 AM) Danizelle: And we wait for Saxon as promised since we made the deal to use our pooled abilities to escape. (12:56:10 AM) LianSt: are you waiting for him to respond? (12:56:30 AM) Danizelle: And Danzi's going to make the fidgeting look like She's trying to NOT fidget. (12:56:51 AM) Danizelle: Well, we did say the game was on when Saxon sees us on the edge of the docks. (12:57:17 AM) LianSt: Does danzi thing she has to see him first for this to count? (12:57:22 AM) Danizelle: Unfortunately that notification will probably come in the form of surprise grapple (12:57:52 AM) LianSt: ...something like that (12:57:54 AM) Danizelle: And yes. Until she confirms he sees them she's sticking to the deal. (12:58:11 AM) LianSt: this is important does eh have to tell you first? (12:58:54 AM) Danizelle: let me look at what was said. He's probably not going to allow either to rules-lawyer his way out. (1:00:29 AM) LianSt: I am asking if that was your intent. danzi is smart enough to be able to get intent across (1:00:53 AM) Danizelle: She wanted to MEET him. (1:00:54 AM) Danizelle: We'll meet on the docks. If you can catch us and hold us? You can play your game. (1:01:31 AM) Danizelle: Hell he might be shocked that they didn't try to subvert the deal and flee. (1:02:19 AM) LianSt: Right so does she think that he has to show up first (1:02:40 AM) Danizelle: more or less, yes. (1:03:21 AM) Danizelle: So right now, Emerald has all of Danzi's normal mutations, and Danzi adds flight to both of them. (1:03:38 AM) Danizelle: Basically swimming through the air like an eastern dragon. (1:03:54 AM) Danizelle: Just so we have nonlethal escape options. (1:04:03 AM) LianSt: on the docks he's sitting waiting with a torn up suit smoking a cigarette, an equally roughed up Lilith sits by him (1:04:12 AM) You are now known as Saxon (1:04:50 AM) ***Danizelle goes absolutely pale when she sees lilith (1:05:17 AM) Saxon: "little misunderstanding in the shadows there.... We sort of tripped over one another.. but we worked things out" (1:06:26 AM) Danizelle: "I see." (1:08:53 AM) Saxon: "anyway she won't interfere as we worked the whole thing out" (1:09:09 AM) Saxon: "are you two ready?" (1:09:14 AM) ***Danizelle sighs resignedly. "hello Lilith" She tries to keep the edge of fear out of her voice... somewhat succeeding. "What did you two work out?" (1:10:06 AM) Saxon: "i was following you along and she was following you along and we had a fight.. and then we got to talking and she's good with our little game" (1:10:52 AM) Saxon: "So are you ready?" (1:11:07 AM) ***Danizelle sighs. "If you win she gets a good laugh at my expense. if I win she starts hunting again." (1:12:48 AM) Saxon: "I've given her a whole new direction... one with less trophy claiming" (1:13:13 AM) Saxon: "ready?" (1:14:25 AM) ***Danizelle looks to Lilith. "Don't deal too far Lilith, I'd rather you be true to yourself and hating my guts than seeing you make a bad choice because you want to torture me as payback" (1:14:46 AM) Danizelle: "We're ready. Do we get a head-start?" (1:16:03 AM) Saxon: ./nick Lilith (1:16:06 AM) You are now known as Lilith (1:17:07 AM) You are now known as Guest23518 (1:17:30 AM) You are now known as Lian (1:17:38 AM) Lian: Lilith smirks, "we discussed it, Desus did love me in hisown way.... A way you get to experience" (1:18:06 AM) You are now known as Saxon (1:18:12 AM) Saxon: "Not really" (JB) (1:18:37 AM) Danizelle: "Just what I always wanted, to relive the glory days of an asshole."/me nods a,d the two infernals dive off the edges of the dock (1:18:50 AM) Saxon: (JB) (1:19:10 AM) Saxon: `roll 24d10 (1:19:11 AM) GameServ: Saxon rolled 24d10: 5 4 10 1 9 5 8 10 1 1 4 10 3 1 6 8 2 2 7 3 4 9 5 4 (1:19:15 AM) Danizelle: `roll 12d 10 (1:19:22 AM) Danizelle: `roll 12d10 (1:19:23 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 12d10: 2 10 4 1 1 6 5 7 9 7 7 7 (1:19:44 AM) Danizelle: ((7 successes, I imagine Saxon goes first (1:21:58 AM) Saxon: `roll 16d10 (1:21:59 AM) GameServ: Saxon rolled 16d10: 3 9 1 3 1 2 10 1 5 3 9 9 6 7 3 1 (1:22:16 AM) Saxon: (percpetion +awareness, both) (1:22:39 AM) Danizelle: `roll 7d10 (1:22:39 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 7d10: 9 5 5 1 5 2 6 (1:22:43 AM) Danizelle: That's emerald (1:22:48 AM) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (1:22:48 AM) GameServ: Danizelle rolled 6d10: 3 10 2 2 8 4 (1:23:01 AM) Danizelle: 1 for emerald, 3 for me (1:23:13 AM) Saxon: yeah no... Unknown command. (1:23:46 AM) Saxon: `roll 16d10 (1:23:46 AM) GameServ: Saxon rolled 16d10: 8 5 6 6 8 10 9 9 9 1 5 1 9 3 9 6 (1:24:04 AM) Saxon: `roll 16d10 (1:24:04 AM) GameServ: Saxon rolled 16d10: 5 9 6 9 5 6 5 8 1 8 7 2 1 6 7 8 (1:24:17 AM) Shadell Mibbit@dm-12636.kansaigaidai.ac.jp entered the room. (1:24:17 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (1:24:57 AM) Saxon: He disappears in a flash of light that nearly blinds you. you wake up a couple of hours later (1:26:17 AM) Danizelle: No defense whatsoever, huh? (1:26:57 AM) Saxon: If you had a surprise negator.. yes, if you had a higher roll on percpetion+awareness so eh couldnt establish surrpise (1:27:34 AM) Danizelle: so it's autoknockout? (1:28:38 AM) Saxon: pretty much, do you want to spend trying to see if emerald escapes? because he'll just try the same trick again (1:29:29 AM) Danizelle: eh we were both diving for the water at the time, not watching him (1:30:29 AM) Saxon: the whole thing is build on estabilish surprise, hit you use something that hits dematted (1:30:59 AM) Danizelle: So what's he do to us? (1:31:32 AM) Saxon: Danzi wakes up a Kangaroo with a collar with her name on it, not one of those magical ones but you know leather thing (1:32:19 AM) Danizelle: And Emerald? (1:32:44 AM) Saxon: Emerald wakes up a pretty stereotypical dressed maid (1:34:20 AM) Danizelle: A deal's a deal, but we're gonna take our sweet-ass time getting back to Denandsor. (1:34:35 AM) Danizelle: and avoid Niet, since he didn't have to parade ourselves around. (1:35:15 AM) Saxon: I mean you wake up at home. with afew hours loss.. and a note "if there's one thing I cannnot stress more than you and poor lightning need to learn.. is Do not be surprised" (1:36:14 AM) Danizelle: "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get right on that as soon as I figure out a charm that lets me do that." (1:36:19 AM) Danizelle: "Fucker." (1:41:11 AM) You are now known as Lian (1:41:15 AM) Lian: anything you want to check? (1:41:46 AM) Danizelle: any suggestions? (1:42:20 AM) Lian: kids? (1:43:18 AM) Danizelle: Ah. yes. go check on the kids near the manse, start thawing out my new toys (1:44:09 AM) Lian: I meant your actual kids (1:44:44 AM) Danizelle: I'm talking about Jomoru and the other one, whom I keep away from my deal with the Deathlord (1:46:09 AM) Lian: Regina (1:46:19 AM) Danizelle: Right. (1:46:25 AM) Danizelle: Go check on them (1:46:40 AM) Danizelle: Make sure Jomoru didn't eat Regina (1:47:38 AM) You are now known as Jomoru (1:48:02 AM) ***Jomoru raise eye brow at the wierd thing (1:50:42 AM) Danizelle: "Don't ask." (1:51:34 AM) Jomoru: "Did you lose a bet to Niet?" (1:52:30 AM) Danizelle: "No, I let myself get spooked dealing with a smarmy sidereal. (1:54:04 AM) ***Jomoru stares at the pouch (1:54:17 AM) Danizelle: "What?" (1:55:06 AM) ***Jomoru inches closer (1:56:00 AM) ***Danizelle eyeballs the little stinker. (1:56:28 AM) ***Jomoru continues inching (1:57:13 AM) Danizelle: "What are you doing?" (1:58:30 AM) ***Jomoru tries to dive into the pouch (1:59:16 AM) ***Danizelle sighs. "Enjoy it while it lasts, troublemaker." (1:59:57 AM) Jomoru: "Hop" (2:00:53 AM) Danizelle: "I will when I move, Sonofabitch made sure i can't move my legs apart." (2:01:32 AM) Jomoru: "clearly the purpose of that form is to entertain children.. Hop" (2:02:21 AM) ***Danizelle actually laughs. "What did I tell you about giving me and my covenmates orders?" (2:03:13 AM) ***Danizelle says it half-seriously, then bounces in place a bit. Not too much though. (2:03:21 AM) Jomoru: "Wheeeeeeee" (2:05:20 AM) Danizelle: "having fun, stinker?" (2:06:29 AM) Jomoru: "We could rent you out for parties" (2:06:42 AM) Danizelle: "Ahahahaha, no. Where's your sister?" (2:08:20 AM) ***Jomoru moves to climb to her shoulders (2:10:07 AM) Danizelle: "This is going to be the longest two days of my life, isn't it?" (2:10:41 AM) Jomoru: "and every couple of weeks where we ask you to give us rides again" (2:11:21 AM) Danizelle: "We'll see. Where's your sister?" (2:11:45 AM) Jomoru: "In her room" (2:12:37 AM) ***Danizelle heads over to find the other little one, not bothering to dislodge Jomoru (2:12:56 AM) Jomoru: ((brb) (2:15:28 AM) Danizelle: ((BRB as well)) (2:20:25 AM) Jomoru: (back) (2:22:03 AM) Danizelle: ((Ditto)) (2:22:43 AM) Jomoru: the other girl is playing with some dolls jo lent her (2:23:25 AM) Danizelle: "Hello Regina." (2:24:28 AM) Jomoru: *Regina raises her eyebrow (2:24:48 AM) Danizelle: "Don't ask. it wasn't my idea (2:25:40 AM) Jomoru: *Regina looks at hte pouch* (2:26:41 AM) Danizelle: "I should've known when i made you two into something that looks similar to me you'd adore climbing in things. Go ahead. your sister alreasy did." (2:27:01 AM) ***Danizelle is actually more amused than annoyed (2:27:47 AM) Jomoru: and the two children make use of Danzi as a big toy... (2:28:24 AM) Danizelle: And Danzi kills anyone besides them who sees it. (2:29:14 AM) ***Danizelle also makes sure the sorcery capturing cords are secured somewhere where prying fingers can't get to them (2:29:46 AM) Jomoru: LIke putting a map to the honey comb hide out on top of it? (2:30:02 AM) Danizelle: HAH! (2:30:47 AM) Jomoru: (Niet "ooh artifacts....OOH HONEY") (2:31:15 AM) Danizelle: Since the manse is a huge tree i'm debating having Danzi make a treehouse thing in there so the little monstrosities have a play area for themselves and for the little naga-monster dragon-blood babies. (2:31:40 AM) Jomoru: "SO you are hiding with us for 2 days?" (2:31:44 AM) Danizelle: setting it up so the little ones have a place to play in the branches (over the deep water below) (2:32:19 AM) Danizelle: "Unless someone comes and desperately needs me to unscrew something." (2:33:21 AM) Danizelle: "I'm also thinking about setting up a play area in the branches of the tree here for you two, and the little ones from the other naga. You two could teach them how to play. (2:33:50 AM) Jomoru: 'oh?" (2:34:37 AM) ***Danizelle nods. "You all like to climb and play, and I know it gets boring up here by yourselves with the tree guardians as nannies." (2:35:07 AM) Danizelle: "Plus I can set it up over the water in case you fall. it's not as though any of you will drown." (2:36:35 AM) Danizelle: ((how many dragon-bloods does Danizelle have by now?)) (2:36:56 AM) Jomoru: ((when did she start slowing the sharks down?)) (2:37:01 AM) Danizelle: ((Considering she waited to shut off the fast-breeding for a bit, then reshaped them?) (2:37:10 AM) Jomoru: "Clearly we need a kangaroo" (2:37:19 AM) Jomoru: (right did she do that as soon as she moved in?) (2:37:39 AM) ***Danizelle chuckles. "You don't get any pets unless you promise not to eat them, or let any of the others eat them" (2:38:03 AM) Danizelle: ((She did it right after the population reached what you would consider a reasonable number)) (2:38:12 AM) Jomoru: ((which is?)) (2:38:36 AM) Jomoru: "I haven't eaten Niet" (2:38:59 AM) Danizelle: ((How many of them do you consider a reasonable number?)) (2:39:19 AM) Jomoru: ((how many does danzi consider reasonable)) (2:39:33 AM) Jomoru: ((there were 48 when she got to them)) (2:41:43 AM) Danizelle: ((She'd let them run a few generations. They're all pretty young, even if some of them are adult. Plus she has her five human-born who she's set to helping them learn shit. She'd let the population reach a thousand to three thousand if you let her, then use Mother of nations when she reshaped them)))) (2:43:25 AM) Jomoru: ((Yeah next breeding cycle hit that) (2:45:38 AM) Danizelle: ((Right. When Danzi reshapes them, she'd make most of them adolescents, rather like newly-changed Dragon-bloods to reinforce that they have a lot to learn, The five human-born DBs get turned into the shake-haired females and put in charge, then Danzi weeds out the smartest of the lot over time so that about one in 20 is the serpent-haired ones that she has in charge. (2:46:29 AM) Danizelle: ((Reinforced with Mother of nations and that way her two brats would be seen as the natural leaders among them)) (2:46:30 AM) Jomoru: (ok yeah you have 2500 or so)) (2:48:18 AM) Danizelle: ((So yeah, among other things, Danzi's five are in charge of battle-training and finding teachers from among the denandsor savants for the lot of them. With the understanding that teachers who do well will be rewarded. Morons who think they're scholarly get used as experiments)) (2:49:39 AM) Jomoru: ((ok)) (2:49:45 AM) Danizelle: ((But there should be a lot of children in the lot, beyond the adolescents, so Jomoru and Regina can teach the little ones how to play)) (2:49:53 AM) ***Jomoru scratches behind Danzi's ears (2:51:09 AM) Danizelle: "Careful stinker. I'm not a pet kangaroo." Would you like me to build a play area so you two can start playing with the other little ones now that I've gotten them all reshaped and getting teachers for them?" (2:51:42 AM) Jomoru: "YOu have a leather collar" (2:52:15 AM) Danizelle: "And you're pushing in the neighborhood of getting grounded. You going to answer my question?" (2:53:27 AM) Danizelle: "When I'm thinking about expanding your entertainment options is probably not the best time to poke my temper." (2:54:11 AM) Jomoru: "I don't know i have a pet beegirl.." (2:55:11 AM) ***Danizelle hooks Jomoru and drags her down for the tickling. Almost forgetting the two pests aren't exactly normal children. (2:55:27 AM) DocB Mibbit@dm-26867.NSW.netspace.net.au entered the room. (2:55:56 AM) Danizelle: ((hey doc, finishing up a scene. Danzi messing with her brats.)) (2:56:07 AM) DocB: ((kk)) (2:57:08 AM) Jomoru: ((I think there's a good break (2:58:29 AM) Danizelle: ((This stuff happens after we're done with Core? Or before we go into autobotia?)) (2:58:58 AM) Jomoru: ((Niet made the gate so you can head home for supplies and stuff rmemeber/)) (2:59:17 AM) Danizelle: ((So right before we go int after CORE (3:00:01 AM) Jomoru: ((This is while Niet and alchemical repair ship)) (3:04:05 AM) Danizelle: ((Kay. Danzi's going to load useful weapons, artifacts, etc into the hearth-manse with the royal warstriders, and the other shit we looted from the tombs. Danzi's gonna also thaw out the Dragon-bloods, pact them and turn them into more of her naga to help her population. the mortals are going to be their caretakers, guardians, teachers and Danzi's new cult. The naga can join them praying to her if they want. She's not exactly going t (3:04:15 AM) DocB: ((Dawn Solution Q&A and preview Character Creation errata is up)) (3:04:22 AM) Danizelle: We saw. (3:04:33 AM) DocB: ((kk, sorry)) (3:04:54 AM) Danizelle: And she's going to ask her little terrors to watch the little ones for which are the most clever. (3:05:18 AM) Danizelle: It's not a "need to be sorry. I actually appreciate the heads-up dude. (3:05:46 AM) Jomoru: Ok ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights